


Undress You

by stardustink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bottom Kyungsoo, Dom kai, Humiliation kink, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size queen Kyungsoo, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, issues on bottom shaming, slight angst, slight talk about gender roles/equality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustink/pseuds/stardustink
Summary: Kyungsoo likes (dicks) ass. He wants to prove that he's the ultimate top except Kim Jongin is in the way not only on his road to success but also the road to his heart.Jongin might just be able to prove that Kyungsoo can be whatever he really wants to be.





	1. Nocturne

_"Can I make you feel okay_  
Would you let me take you to a higher place  
No no no no, I bet you never knew  
There’s a universe inside of you"

[ _Can I - Alina Baraz ft.Galimatias_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1A_F4LJYCPo)

 

Do Kyungsoo is twenty-seven years old.  
  


 

He’s also one hundred and seventy three centimeters tall (he thinks).

  
  
He’s very hardworking and a great guy, if he must say so himself.

  
  
There are a lot of factors Kyungsoo is praised for. He’s a pretty great singer, even though his job requires more of his butt being stuck to a chair and not the kind where he’s on stage singing to a crowd—no. His job requires his butt being glued to an office chair, less of his voice being heard and more of his hands being used. His physique isn’t bad either, so maybe he has a bit of flab here and there but his arms are pretty nice, his legs are perfect too.  
  


 

  
But most of all, Do Kyungsoo is most proud of one thing.

 

  
He’s a top.

  
  
He’s the ultimate top every bottom wants and lusts for, (he thinks).

   
Never bottomed for anyone and never will.

  
  
“Have you scheduled us at the spa yet? I’m in desperate need of a wax.”  The petite guy chides his friend who was sitting at the cubicle right next to his. His thick brows raised in question as his eyes flickered from Baekhyun to his screen as codes in data.  
  
Baekhyun nods before sighing dramatically, “For someone who doesn’t like to bottom, you sure take care of your body hair pretty well.”

 

  
Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I just don’t like leg hair, or hair that’s not on my face or my head okay. What does waxing even have to do with my position in bed?” he asks defensively, “I’m a top through and through, I can’t help it if I don’t get turned on by the thought of a dick up my ass nor do I fit that position.” Shrugging, he hits enter before logging off his computer.

 

  
  
The older male just stares at him, making Kyungsoo uncomfortable, “I just can’t see myself in such a submissive position, Baek. Bottoms are—” Baekhyun holds up his hand and shakes his head in dismay, “I’m going to stop you right there before you regret it. Soo, it’s just a position, you know I’m the one who usually takes it, I’ve tried to top as well but after meeting Chanyeol, it’s always been a more pleasurable experience to just be on the receiving end. It doesn’t mean I’m submissive outside the bedroom, we switch things around too. I’m quite disappointed that you’re shaming bottoms when you wouldn’t be able to top if there aren’t any guys willing to be put in that position, both figuratively and literally.”  
Kyungsoo opens his mouth to retaliate but finds no response good enough to counter what his friend said. Instead, he hangs his head in shame, “Okay, I’m sorry.”  
  


 

  
Baekhyun smiles and rolls his chair underneath the desk so he could stand up and stretch, “Tell you what, I want you to meet this friend of mine.” The younger male raises an eyebrow as he picks up his coat and bag before he turns to meet Baekhyun’s smug face.  
“Let’s just say, if things don’t work out, I’ll stop questioning your twisted view on gay sex and I’ll pretend that I don’t know about your secret stash of toys that are mostly made up of dildos, that’s located under your bed right next to your box of mementos and to the left of your lube collection.”  
  


  
Kyungsoo remains calm, well he tries too but his cheeks are a deep pink and he’s biting his nails.  
  


  
“I like to take care of my partners. Most of them are pretty kinky, you know.”

  
  
Baekhyun grabs his stuff and stands up, linking arms with the younger while dragging him to the elevators, “Of course Soo, of course you do.”  
  


  
Kyungsoo punches his friend on the shoulder playfully, “I’m being serious here, Baek. Do you seriously think I use those toys for myself?” Baekhyun shrugs, “I never said that.” The younger male gives up and facepalms, “Who’s this friend you’re talking about anyway?”  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  


  
Kyungsoo finds himself people watching at their favorite cafe and pastry shop down the street from their company building. It was 4 o’clock on a Friday afternoon when Baekhyun decided to meet up with their group, calling up everyone to have a lazy hang out and introduce his friend   
to the younger male.  
  


  
“Who is this friend again, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks for the tenth time since they came in the shop, fingers playing with the orange mug of caramel cappuccino right in front of him.  
  
Baekhyun stops texting and looks up at the younger, “He’s actually a colleague of Jongdae’s. He’s the VP of sales and marketing so he obviously doesn’t work in the labs unlike Dae but they've been friends since their university days. It just so happened that he's Chanyeol’s friend too.”  
  


  
The bell on the door rings softly, and Baekhyun’s eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend and friends and waves them over. Kyungsoo who was sitting with his back towards the door, turned around to greet their friends as well, checking to see if the mystery guest was with them as well.  
  


  
Fortunately (or unfortunately, Kyungsoo can’t quite decide which it is), Baekhyun’s friend comes in a 6 foot tall, tanned, Adonis-come-to-life male who also makes Kyungsoo see sparks fly whenever he smiles, Taylor Swift style. The tall male was wearing a simple white sweater and a sophisticated black overcoat and dark jeans, looking like he just walked out of the cover of a GQ magazine. The petite male elbows the older in the gut for good measure, checking if what he’s seeing is real.  
  


  
“You know if you wanted me to pinch you, you could’ve just asked nicely,” Baekhyun whispers harshly, one hand rubbing his side but the other pinching Kyungsoo hard on his side as revenge. Except the younger’s focus is already on the newcomer and his eyes are already wider than they usually are.

  
  
Baekhyun smirks to himself and meets Jongdae’s eyes whose lips are curled up mischievously. Luhan, who grabs a seat next to Sehun, winks at Kyungsoo before cocking his head at the new guy. Sehun chuckles softly and points at the space next to Kyungsoo who tilts his head in confusion until he feels the cushion dip at another person’s weight and next thing he knows, Mr.Sparks Fly is right next to him and none of his friends are sorry about that.  
  
Fine.  
  
It’s too late to apologize anyway.  
  


  
The petite male pouts and looks out the window, trying his best to ignore his so called friends because they’re being mean. He’s quickly pulled out of his thoughts though when he hears a soft but deep voice saying ‘hello’. Kyungsoo turns around, his eyes meeting a pair of piercing ebony eyes that seem as if they’re looking right through him. The petite male sighs, great, Mr.Sparks Fly’s has that James Dean look in his eyes too.

 

  
  
“I’m Kim Jongin, it’s very nice to finally meet you,” Jongin smiles and Kyungsoo shakes his hand and introduces himself, “I’m Do Kyungsoo, same here Jongin.”  
  


 

Someone clears their throat.

 

  
  
“So what’s new with you guys? It’s been awhile since we’ve hung out like this. Are you all too busy to see my pretty face?” Luhan asks, ruining Kyungsoo’s chances of staring at Jongin longer.  
  


 

  
The petite male gets back by grumbling, “pretty face my butt” earning a soft laugh from the male beside him. He rolls his eyes at Luhan before answering, “Well if you’re so interested, no I did not miss your stupid face. I’ve been doing great though, my bed’s always warm.”  
  


 

  
Chanyeol laughs, his arms pulling Baekhyun close to him, “You’re still doing one night stands?” the tall male asks Kyungsoo.   
Kyungsoo huffs, “I’m being safe, dad, plus I can’t help it if they want my dick.”

 

  
  
The petite male hears Jongin’s low laugh, “What’s so funny new guy?” he asks, suddenly feeling defensive. Jongin smirks at him before taking a sip of his water, taking his time and making Kyungsoo on edge. ”You’re cute.”  
  


 

  
Kyungsoo feels his cheeks getting warm and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing like a tomato especially when Baekhyun side comments an “ooooooohhh” on the sideline.

  
  
  
“Cute,” Kyungsoo sputters. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He doesn’t know if he should consider Jongin’s words as condescending, or as simply being mistaken of what Kyungsoo really is. Which, isn’t cute.

 

  
  
“It means what I said. You’re cute.” Jongin doesn’t sound patronizing, but the comment doesn’t exactly sound like a compliment either. There’s a slight silence at the table, though the clanking of silverware and the chatter of diner guests fills in the lack of it in their own presence. However, there’s a quiet whisper of ‘wrong answer’ under Luhan’s breath before he takes a bite out of the whip cream atop his coffee.  
  


 

  
Kyungsoo wears an incredulous expression as huffs out a scoff. “Cute, my ass.” And it’s a complete coincidence that he’s already mentioned his own butt twice since the new comer had arrived.

 

  
  
“Hmm, maybe. We’ll see.” Jongin flashes a smile, eyes trailing down to where Kyungsoo’s bottom is planted on the booth seat.   
  


 

  
There’s a snort, or maybe it’s Baekhyun choking on his drink when he hears and sees Jongin’s own reply. With any luck, Kyungsoo could easily shove Jongin off of the booth and take back the space that the taller is hogging up with all of his broad shoulders and sly words. But alas, Kyungsoo has never had much luck, and there’s a warm buzz in his cheeks that has him choosing to turn away from Jongin before he makes a fool of himself.

 

  
  
Everyone at the table is staring at the two of them, ugly grins marking their faces. Grins that Kyungsoo would like to snatch right off.  
  
  


 

“What’s your deal?” Kyungsoo glides his hand through the air, palm up, gesturing at all of their faces.  
  
  


 

As if it were planned, they all mumble ‘nothing’ in unison before Luhan is calling the attention back to himself- per usual.   
  
  


 

The chatter picks up at the table, and while Jongin hasn’t said much since before, he listens to them carefully. On the other hand, Kyungsoo doesn’t have much to say either and opts for mostly staring down into his beverage and making out images that he thinks he sees in the melted whip cream.   
  
  


 

There’s a nudge against his shoulder that comes from Jongin’s much bigger one; not that Kyungsoo takes a liking to that feature, or anything.   
  
  


 

“Hey,” the taller leans over a bit, face closer to Kyungsoo, but not uncomfortably so. “I was just picking with you, you know. I hope I didn’t offend.”

 

  
  
He’s a tad taken aback by the unspoken apology. Kyungsoo didn’t really take Jongin as the type.   
“Ah, yeah. It’s fine. But uhh, this,” he motions a finger toward his own ass, “off limits.”     
  
  


 

Truthfully, Kyungsoo speaks so freely of the fact because Kyungsoo has no problem with the idea of an easy fuck. If Jongin wants to have him, then that sounds like a good plan, but he won’t be having his ass, it’ll be his dick.  
  
  


 

Otherwise, Jongin won’t be getting much of Kyungsoo at all.

  
“I won’t try anything. It really is a shame though.” Jongin smiles again, his words light. He turns his head again, tuning back into the conversations that had continued on as they whispered to each other.

 

  
And as Kyungsoo eyes such a wonderfully sculpted profile of a beautifully bronzed man, he can’t help but agree. It really is quite a shame.   
  


 

 

  
  
The group all decides on a movie to go see. It may be unnecessary, but it’s their first time all being out together in much longer than they’d like to admit, and movie nights simply used to be their thing. It’s just that now there’s an extra passenger on board, and Kyungsoo tries to pretend like he doesn’t feel a thrill in the challenge Jongin puts off. He stays close to Kyungsoo, even as they all take the short walk down the town to get to the theater; Jongin treading close by Kyungsoo’s side as if he were supposed to.  
  


  
Kyungsoo keeps his chin up and shoulders squared, and he’s pretty determined by the idea that he could get Jongin to bend over for him if he really tried. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea that Baekhyun had sent a text, reading ‘you’ve met your match. good luck trying to beat this top :^)))’.  
  


  
And maybe it was a bit strange that the idea of fucking into the taller male wasn’t as exciting as the small glimpses of something else that his subconscious tried to slip through to his mind. The glimpses that he’d push away immediately every time he realized that he was thinking about being the one getting fucked into.  
  


 

The old theater had been reconstructed into a bigger and better one. Now the lit up letters that hung over the ticket booth didn’t read “NYARD RAD” and instead successfully spelt “Benyard Grand”. It was no longer built up of dust-grey bricks that had half assed graffiti, but had been remade into a sleek design of glass doors and black stone.   
  


  
“Here, everyone just give me and Baekhyun your money and we’ll get the tickets in bulk.” The two had taken place in the two lines that led up to the ticket windows, and now are waiting as the friends slink through their wallets for their cards or cash.  
  
  


“Fuck,” Kyungsoo’s head falls back as his eyebrows furrow and he wears a disappointed look. “I used the last bit of my cash at the café and left my card at home. Baek, could you please cover me? I’ll pay you back Monday.”   
  
  


“Yeah, no pro-“  
  
  


“Here, I’ve got it.” Jongin hands cash to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both start to protest the gesture, but Jongin shakes his head with finality. “It’s not a big deal, just take it.”   
  
  


“Yeah, Kyungsoo. Take it.” Jongdae never knows how to keep his fucking mouth shut.  
  
  


“I’m not taking shit, Baek’s the one taking it.”  
  
  


Baekhyun shrugs, a smirk on his face. He’s quite proud of being able to take Chanyeol, anyway. Anyone would be.  
  
  


They eventually make it inside the building, taking their ticket stubs from the worker and standing a bit in the main room as some of them go to get their drinks and food.  
  
  


Kyungsoo can feel, or sense, someone leaning toward him from behind.

  
  
“I’ll pay for you some canteen if you’ll sit by me.” It’s Jongin again, seemingly always lingering close. Kyungsoo likes it.

 

  
However, the smaller is shaking his head in rejection. “You already paid for my ticket. That’s enough to bribe me. I’ll sit with you.”

  
  
Jongin grins and mumbles something along the lines of ‘good deal’ before he’s walking off to begin mouthing something into Chanyeol’s ear.

 

  
It isn’t until minutes later when Jongin’s coming back to the small group, two large drinks in hand, a bag of popcorn tucked under his arm, and a bag of M&Ms snagged between his fingers.   
  


He doesn’t say anything when he approaches Kyungsoo, but simply holds out the drink and M&Ms to the shorter; staring with a slight quirk to his brow until Kyungsoo’s grabbing them. “Really?” There’s a skeptical tone in Kyungsoo’s voice, and he’s trying to bite back his smile. He takes a sip, and low and behold, it’s what he likes; along with his favorite candy. He assumes he’d asked Chanyeol when he had so slyly whispered in the elder’s ear.

  
  


Jongin seems to be quite the sly fellow.   
  
  


The movie itself is good, but the process of watching it is mostly awkward for Kyungsoo, who’s doomed to sit next to Baekhyun and Chanyeol. It perhaps wouldn’t have seemed so bad hadn’t the two been eating eachother’s faces instead of the popcorn in their bag.  
  
  


Things like that hardly bother Kyungsoo. However, when he has the seemingly mischievous Jongin sitting by his side, a grin sometimes spreading on his face when Baekhyun lets out an uncalled for sound, he feels his cheeks go a little warm.  
  
  


But it’s a good night, one that turns into Jongin and Kyungsoo sharing laughter over the funny scenes that show throughout the movie. Kyungsoo may feel a bit embarrassed when Jongin offers him a napkin at the end of the movie when a few tear take a pride-breaking stroll down his cheeks. Romcoms always seemed to be his ultimate weakness, after all.  
  
  


They stand outside the theater for a moment, Jongdae smoking his cigarette as the rest of their group says their goodbyes for the night. Baekhyun and his, arguably, goof of a boyfriend are the first to leave; presumably hurrying home to do a number of the gross things that they probably do.   
  
  


Jongin tells everyone bye, but is sure to leave the best for last as he leaves Kyungsoo waiting for his bidding farewell.   
  
  


“I guess I’ll be seeing you around, little sir,” Jongin says when he’s finally stepping up to Kyungsoo.  
  
  


A cocky kind of smirk becomes plastered onto the elder’s face. “Would you look at that. I’ve already got you calling me ‘sir’.”  
  
  


Apparently that statement is peculiarly humorous to Jongin if anyone were to judge by the facial expression he’s wearing, or from the scoff that leaves his mouth. “Anyways. Mind exchanging numbers?”  
  


 

The night was full of surprises; and Kyungsoo finds his phone heavier with one more contact number saved under "Mr.Sparks Fly".   
  
  
“You know, the two of you looked really cute together,” Baekhyun says the following monday. Kyungsoo’s already feeling too antsy with how his butt has gone numb from his uncomfortable computer chair to want to deal with the patronizing tone that is rearing its ugly head in Baekhyun’s brassy voice.  
  
  


“You wouldn’t even know how we looked because you were too busy tongue fucking your boyfriend the entire night like a bunch of teenagers.”  
  
  


“Kyungsoo, my love, that’s definitely not what tongue fucking is.”  
  
  


He chooses not to reply and decides to further focus on the paper work he’s bound to finish by the end of the day.   
  
  


It’s undeniable, the small bit of gloom that hangs over him because he hadn’t gotten a single text or call from the younger guy who had been oh so convinced that he could get Kyungsoo to bend. Not for that reason, of course. Simply because he’d maybe enjoyed Jongin’s company quite a lot.

  
  


 

It’s on a normal and boring Tuesday night that Kyungsoo’s phone lights up with a text message. He’s been taking his time in the tub and was on the brink of falling asleep if it weren’t for his phone ringing loudly across the bathroom walls, signalling a new text.

  


Kyungsoo, with eyes half closed, reached out for his phone and pressed the home button lazily.

  


“Mr.Sparks Fly now”

Hey Kyungsoo.

  
  


All of a sudden, the sleepiness is gone and is replaced with a wide grin.

  


Kyungsoo shakes his head. ‘No, you’re not excited. This is just a normal thing, don’t act like a teenager who’s crushing on the hot senior,’ he scolds himself. He takes a deep breath before replying.

 

“Okay Kyungsoo, what should you reply?” The petite male asks himself outloud. His fingers hover over the keypad and before he know it he’s already typed and sent the reply.

“FUCK!!!”

  


“What’s up sexy?”

 

Kyungsoo almost drops his phone when he scrambles to type an ‘OH MY GOD THAT WAS AUTOCORRECT’ right after his slip up.

 

Too late.

 

His phone starts ringing and he sighs, answering the call.

 

“Hey Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s voice is huskier and deeper than what Kyungsoo could remember and he curses in his head. It takes him a minute to reply and he only realizes when he hears the other male call out a ‘hello’, a few times.

  


Kyungsoo clears his throat before replying, “Hey…” He hears Jongin chuckle.

  


“Did I call at a wrong time? Should I call you again later then?” Jongin asks worriedly. Kyungsoo clenches his fist and replies, “No, not at all. I’m just taking a bath right now, you know, relaxing. I’ve had such a long day.”

 

Kyungsoo curses himself when he realizes that he practically told Jongin he was naked and seemingly open for phone sex. ‘Damn it, you idiot’, he thinks to himself, bringing up his fingers to his lips, unconsciously biting.

 

There’s a little bit of rustling on the other end before the small male hears Jongin’s voice again, “I’m sorry to hear that. Are you sure it’s fine for me to be intruding your personal time? I can call again tomorrow or maybe on the weekend?” Jongin sounds genuinely concerned and Kyungsoo smiles, feeling his cheeks heat up but he blames in on the hot steam from the tub.

 

The petite male feels a bit funny when he replies with a, “No, it’s absolutely fine. I think I need the company anyway.”

 

There’s a pause on the line.

  


“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Kyungsoo smiles before clearing his throat, “Can I call you back in ten minutes?”

 

“Sure.”

  


Plans changed, relaxation time in the tub cut short and two ramen packets later, Kyungsoo finds himself on the phone with Jongin for two hours and counting.

  


“Wait—no way, you haven’t seen The Imitation Game?” Kyungsoo says, almost offended. He hears Jongin laugh on the other side of the line before the latter replies with a, “No, I can’t say I have.”

 

The petite male sighs dramatically, grabbing a nacho cheese flavored Dorito bag from his pantry and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s chocolate brownie ice cream. He settles down on his bed, turning on the tv but putting it on mute so he could put Jongin on speaker.

 

“You seriously need to see it! It’s brilliant. That and Birdman. Kingsman was pretty great too, actually.” Kyungsoo says while munching on a Dorito chip.

 

Jongin laughs, “Can we Facetime instead? I feel like it’ll be easier if we saw each other, so I could also see how you’re rolling your eyes at me.” With that comment, Kyungsoo does roll his eyes and put his phone on the nightstand to position it better before hitting the Facetime button.

 

After a few seconds, the screen shows a view of a black office chair and a large window glass. Kyungsoo looks closely, wondering if the other male’s still at work and playing hooky until a shirtless Jongin appears on the screen. The petite male’s eyes widen in surprise and he chokes on a small piece of chip, coughing and catching the attention of the other male.

 

“Are you okay, Soo?” Kyungsoo hears Jongin ask and he coughs some more when he hears the nickname.

 

When Kyungsoo calms down from his choking fit, he holds up a hand and clears his throat, “Aren’t you at work? Why are you shirtless and who are you calling, ‘Soo’”, he says using his fingers to quote the nickname.

 

He sees Jongin chuckle and put down a mug before sitting on the desk and replying with a, “Yes  I’m in the office, back at my place, and I’m shirtless because I’m at home and I’m comfortable like this. Also, because Soo is a very charming nickname,” Jongin pauses before teasingly continuing, “Is that a good enough answer, your honor?”

 

Kyungsoo unconsciously pouts and makes a “hmmp” sound, completely oblivious of his actions. Jongin, seeing the petite male acting so naturally in front of him, smiles and decides not to tease the latter any further. Instead, Jongin decides to get back to their topic and ask more about the movies Kyungsoo has seen.

They were in the middle of talking about books turned to movies, specifically Stephen King’s The Shining when Jongin notices how quiet Kyungsoo is being and confirming that the latter fell asleep. Jongin smiles, watching the smaller male peacefully, checking if he really were asleep.

 

“Good night Soo.” He whispers, so softly, so as not to wake the petite male. Jongin ends the call, grabs a sticky note from one of his drawers and takes a picture of it before texting Kyungsoo.

 

I really think you’re amazing and I want to get to know you more...So can I ask you to a movie and dinner date night on Saturday 6pm?

-Jongin

  
  
  


The soft sunlight shines through the glass windows of the quaint coffee shop down third street,

painting the corners in different hues of yellows and oranges. It was 8 in the morning and the streets were getting quite busy, people who work from 9 to 5 rushing to grab breakfast or do last minute revisions for project proposals.

 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo finds himself staring at his phone for a few minutes now, waiting for his order of the usual caramel macchiato and chicken salad on a croissant. Baekhyun nudges Kyungsoo when his order gets called twice and the latter was still staring intensely at his phone.

  


The younger male shakes looks up in confusion but after seeing Baekhyun’s lips pointing to the counter, the former hurries to collect his order. Once both of the males got their orders, they went out of the shop together to walk towards the office  building right across.

 

It was after they timed in and sat down that Baekhyun breaks his silence and asks with a teasing, “Okay spill, did you finally get a dick up your ass?”

 

Kyungsoo chokes on a crumb, stupidly reaching for the piping hot macchiato and burning his tongue in the process. Baekhyun remains seated, completely unsympathetic, bored and impatient.

 

“What?!” Kyungsoo exhales once the sting of being burnt calms down.

 

Baekhyun shrugs and shakes his head, “Don’t ‘what’ me Do Kyungsoo. I’m asking if your virgin—” the older male laughs, “I mean, actual-cock-virgin-ass finally got a good fuck.”

 

“Baek, we’re at work. You’re making me feel very unprofessional right now.” Kyungsoo replies but there’s a faint red blush dusting his pale cheeks.

 

The older male scoffs, “Oh please, you were the one bragging about your sexual escapades before. Stop with the self-pity party Soo and just spill.” Baekhyun says excitedly and the younger male just sighs dramatically before replying.

“No I haven’t fucked Jongin yet, but I will, one of these days. He’s the one who’s going to have a dick up his ass and he’ll wish he tried it sooner.” Kyungsoo says smugly.

 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, “Jongin isn’t your typical man Soo. That man, is a top.” Kyungsoo laughs, playing with his fingers and tapping his feet on the floor unconsciously.

 

“But I am also a top, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo argues softly, biting his lower lip while staring at the computer in front of him.

 

The older male shakes his head, “You’ll just have to figure it out then. But anyway, what’s put you into such a pensive mood? It’s not getting laid, since I’ve already confirmed that you’re not getting it.”

 

Kyungsoo hesitates, mouth slightly open as if to speak out loud before it closes and it almost seems comical to Baekhyun because it reminds him of a gaping fish. The younger male groans, cupping his cheeks with both hands before mumbling a, “Jongin asked me out.”

 

It takes a few seconds before the older male responds and Kyungsoo holds his breath, waiting for his friend’s reaction. The wide eyed male is a  little surprised when he feels Baekhyun’s hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

 

“Jongin’s a good guy Soo. I’ve known him for quite a while now plus— my Chanyeol wouldn’t be friends with him if the guy isn’t a keeper. Same goes for Jongdae, he’s known Jongin for years.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs but nods. Baekhyun rolls his chair next to Kyungsoo’s before spinning the latter to face him, almost as if he’s about to talk to a child.

  


“What are you worried about Soo? You’re never like this.”

  


The wide eyed male blanks out, he doesn’t know why he’s afraid either. He usually doesn’t care or doesn’t pay much attention to people he gets involved with in bed or romantically. Although, maybe it’s also because he really hasn’t been involved much with anyone romantically. He’s mostly always just involved in one night stands, but even that doesn’t happen as much as he makes it out to be. Kyungsoo usually talks about it as if he sleeps with strangers so often when he can count the times he’s been in a one night stand with the fingers of one hand.

 

Baekhyun notices the small battle going on inside his friend’s head so he grabs Kyungsoo’s hands and smiles, “It’s okay, Soo. You’re going to be okay.”

It isn’t much but Kyungsoo finds himself believing his friend anyway.

 

After all, much to his chagrin—Baekhyun is always right.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo does go on the date with Jongin. It was a movie date and dinner, the safest and most likely most effective way to anyone’s heart, specifically Kyungsoo’s. He loves movies and he loves free food so why not agree? Jongin is not bad on the eyes either. He’s actually really nice to look at, he’s like Adonis come to life, he’s like art, he’s like the man of Kyungsoo’s dre—.

 

Nope, he’s not going there.

 

But here they are, walking around the park near Kyungsoo’s apartment. The movie was just a light comedy because there really wasn’t a psychological or action movie that was showing. Another fun thing they discovered was that they both preferred the same genres of movies.

 

Dinner was also nice, Jongin went out of his way to find a restaurant that was both elegant and simple—something Kyungsoo appreciated very much. The place was rather modern and pretty but the ambiance was that of a comfortable and warm home. The Asian fusion cuisine was also to die for and Kyungsoo found himself ravishing satay chicken and panang chicken curry. Jongin confirmed that night that the petite male really had the tastebuds of a kid when he ordered mango patbingsu and had another bowl of green tea tempura ice cream. Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up while he was eating desserts, causing Jongin to smile fondly and take a picture of the former.

 

“Hey!” Kyungsoo scolds when he was caught off guard at the sound of a click. His eyes were wide, as if a kid who was caught doing something naughty. Jongin just smiles and tells him to eat up and he begrudgingly obeys and lets it go when he sees the tall male smiling at the picture.

 

Kyungsoo argues about paying the bill but of course, Jongin and his words were very convincing and he says the petite male could pay for the next date. Jongin argues that he was the one who asked Kyungsoo out so it’s just right that he pays for everything. Kyungsoo will never admit it but he’s flattered at how gentlemanly Jongin was and how he never felt inferior or emasculated like how he usually would.

  


The weather wasn’t too cold for a fall night, it was rather chilly but still nice for a last minute stroll. Kyungsoo held on tightly to his peacoat though, he really wasn’t a fan of the cold weather, not to say that he likes summer either; he hates getting sunburnt easily. He loves the spring. He loves looking at the flowers bloom and the trees coming to life after a long and dreary winter.

 

The sounds of the leaves crunching underneath their shoes was comforting. It only takes a few seconds before Jongin finally breaks the silence, “Has anyone ever told you that you’re very lovely?”

 

Kyungsoo stops walking and chokes on his spit, coughing and trying to calm himself down while the tall male worriedly looks at him and runs his palm over the former’s back in an attempt to help. The petite male calms down after a few minutes and tenses up slightly when he’s finally aware of Jongin’s hand on him. Jongin hesitantly takes his hand away and clears his throat, “Are you okay?” Kyungsoo takes awhile to respond but he nods after a few seconds.

  


“You think I’m lovely?” Kyungsoo asks softly, not able to look Jongin in the eyes and instead focuses on the other male’s shoes. He hears the tall male cough awkwardly and he’s glad to finally see Jongin flustered because all the tall male’s ever been was confident and—

  


”Very.”

  


Kyungsoo’s thoughts get cut off when Jongin replies all of a sudden.

  
  


Well there goes his heart, skipping a beat like the fool it is.


	2. Kairos

“And it all comes crashing down,  
like the words that we never found  
We're addicted to drama  
It's the first signs of trauma  
The things only I know,  
I just keep waiting for Kairos.”

([The Eden Project](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njckdova0bY))  
  


 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is rudely brought back to reality when all the alarms in his head kept screaming.

  
  


FUCKING RED LIGHT DO KYUNGSOO GET OUT OF THE DANGER ZONE

 

DO KYUNGSOO THIS IS NOT A FUCKING DRILL

 

DO KYUNGSOO HE’S CALLING YOU LOVELY

 

YOU BETTER LEAVE OR TELL HIM YOU’LL SHOW HIM HE’S LOVELIER WITH HIM BENT OVER—

  
  


“I think you meant you’re lovely,” Kyungsoo blurts out and stops himself before he could continue what he was originally thinking. It wasn’t polite to just say that out loud no matter how much he really wants Jongin to know that the Do Kyungsoo is not in any way shape or form lovely—he is manly and tough.

 

Jongin shakes his head, his lips slightly curved up into a small smile, “No, I mean it. I think you’re lovely.”

 

“Can you please stop using such, such…” Kyungsoo wracks through his brain to find the word to use and like a lightbulb switched on, “Girly words to describe me? First, you used cute—I’m not in any way, shape or form cute; I’m hot and manly. Second, I’m not petite; I’m of average height. Third, I’m not lovely; I’m cool. Also, I would like to remind you—I’m a top! A dominant top!” Kyungsoo says without taking a breath and was panting by the end of his small speech.

 

He turns to look at Jongin only to find the latter looking at him with a blank stare. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what it is but he suddenly feels a strange feeling wash over him. He’s feeling cold from the intensity of the tall male’s stare and Kyungsoo ends up biting his lips unconsciously.

After a few more seconds, he hears a sigh and his eyes follow Jongin’s movements. Jongin shakes his head and smiles, “You know I’m not trying to emasculate nor degrade you, Kyungsoo. I don’t think that you being lovely or cute or petite makes you a girl. Those words don’t have to be limited to compliment women.”

 

Kyungsoo stood dumbfounded. What was his problem? What Jongin said was the truth, why was he being so sensitive and snapped because of such a small matter?

 

“Forget it.” Kyungsoo says with a huff, eyes looking down at his shoes.

 

He feels ashamed and humiliated for being so defensive.

 

Kyungsoo hears Jongin sigh and he thinks, this is it, there’s no second date—the tall male must think he’s some psycho who can’t hide his insecurities and shut his mouth. He’s about to speak up and just call it a night when he feels warmth on his shoulders. Kyungsoo looks up only to find Jongin staring at him intensely and he feels a shiver run through his spine at the latter’s gaze.

 

The tall male’s stare is unreadable but Kyungsoo finds himself at ease with the comfortable hold the former has on him. It also helps that Jongin isn’t all up on him, suffocating him to death with a hug and instead holds him and respects his personal space.

 

“It’s okay, you know?” Jongin finally speaks up and the small male’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

 

Jongin loosens his grip as if he’s about to take his hands off of Kyungsoo’s shoulders but the latter unconsciously brings both hands up to stop him. The small male firmly puts his hands on top of Jongin’s, making the large hands stay in their original position. The tall male doesn’t seem too taken aback and he gives Kyungsoo a small smile, eyes twinkling.

 

“What I mean is, it’s okay to be whoever you are Kyungsoo. What you do doesn’t always define you. Especially what you do in private. It doesn’t matter if you’re feminine or masculine, what matters is if you’re happy. It doesn’t matter either if you’re both feminine and masculine, why do you think males have estrogen and females have testosterone,hmm?” Jongin continues.

 

Kyungsoo meets Jongin’s eyes and he averts them in embarrassment, left foot moving slowly until his toes are pointing at the ground. Baekhyun’s been trying to school him on this topic ever since he can remember and he never listens and soon after, his older friend just gave up and would sigh in disappointment. But, here he is with Jongin, a mere stranger he’s met a week ago and Kyungsoo’s already finding himself breaking down the walls he’s built.

 

“I don’t know…” Kyungsoo says in defeat, exhausted from letting out such strong expression of feelings earlier only to be stand corrected by Jongin.

Jongin smiles fondly at the small guy whose gaze is anywhere but on him. He decides, to heck with it and just wraps his arms around Kyungsoo. He feels the petite guy tense up for a second only to hear the latter sigh as he feels him embrace back.

 

“It’s okay, everything’s okay. You don’t have to be a certain character, Soo. People like you for who you are, at least those people who matter.” Jongin continues soothing the other.

 

Kyungsoo pulls away slightly, this time his eyes seeked for Jongin’s—trying to find deceit or any hint of lie but he only sees sincerity. He smiles shyly and nods, “Thank you Jongin.”

  
  
  
  


Their relationship blooms into something else after that night. Kyungsoo still had a lot of reservations but he’s glad that the younger male doesn’t push him nor force him into anything. The petite male is happy with how things are progressing between them as well, they’re getting to know each other more and are having fun at the same time. He learns new things about the tall male with every time they spend together—which is everyday after work. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so open with anyone in such a short period of time; not even Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t really know how or why but he finds it so easy to open up to the younger male. It’s as if he’s known him for a really long time even if they’ve really only known each other for three weeks.

  
  


It’s on a Friday noon that Baekhyun finally breaks the silence. The older male watches his friend sway to the happy tune he was humming. Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo pick up his phone and sigh dreamily.

 

“Okay, spill.”

 

Kyungsoo is pulled out off his daydreaming when he hears Baekhyun’s voice.

 

“Huh?”

 

The older male laughs, “What’s going on with you Kyungsoo? You’ve been so...so, Baekhyun flails his arms dramatically,”...so fucking happy you come with the complete package of unicorns and rainbows and butterflies shit.”

 

Kyungsoo’s cheeks are tainted a pretty pink blush and the petite male giggles, he fucking giggles. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow in interest and waits until the younger male speaks.

 

The younger male seems to have caught himself though and clears his throat, furrowing his eyebrows and his expression turns into a scowl.

 

“What are you talking about Baek? I’m not happy? What.” Kyungsoo says seriously but it was obvious he was confused with what he just said.

 

“What.” Baekhyun replies, starting to get confused as well.

 

“Huh?” The doe-eyed male answers.

 

“Uhm?”

 

“So…”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Baekhyun’s finally had it and sighs in exasperation, “...the fuck?”

 

“I don’t know, I just replied to your accusations earlier, and here we are?” Kyungsoo says, eyes looking around until his gaze falls on his phone and unlike the other times when he’s acted too excited while looking at his phone, this time, he side eyes Baekhyun before pretending as if he didn’t care who texted him.

 

“A-HA YOU BITCH!” Baekhyun smugly says,”I KNEW IT.”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “What are you even talking about hyung?” and before he could stop Baekhyun, the latter had already gotten ahold of his phone and was reading his message notifications. Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and uses his thumb to unlock the phone and the younger male could only splutter and make gurgling animal noises in defeat.

 

JONGINNIE

12:45 p.m.

Hey, soo, we still on for tonight right? Can’t wait to eat you…

  
  


“Gasp.”

 

Kyungsoo coughs, “Did you just say gasp out loud?” Baekhyun was still in silent and he looked like he was teary eyed, for what reason? The younger male didn’t know. All of a sudden the older male was fake sobbing and hugging Kyungsoo.

 

Baekhyun pulls up for air before exclaiming happily, “I can’t believe my son finally accepted the truth and even got his ass eaten out for the first time. My baby is now a princess, I’m so proud of you!”

 

Kyungsoo stares dumbfoundedly, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I did NOT get my ass eaten out nor will I ever, if anything I will eat some ass instead!”

 

Baekhyun chuckles, “Oh but dear, you don’t need to hide, I saw it all, he said he can’t wait to eat you. Also, you do know some tops like to get rimmed too right?”

 

The younger male stares at him confusedly before taking his phone from the older male and looking at the screen.

 

JONGINNIE

12:45 p.m.

 

Hey, soo, we still on for tonight right? Can’t wait to eat your food! I miss you already ;)

  
  


Kyungsoo laughs, “Hyung he’s talking about my food. I’m cooking tonight instead of takeout.”

 

“Oh.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The day went well for Kyungsoo, for the most part, except when Baekhyun had that whole assumption that the former was having his ass eaten out. Ha. The older male really should remember that Kyungsoo is the one who eats ass not the other way around (he’s never eaten ass before nor vice versa).

 

He’s definitely looking forward to hanging out with Jongin for tonight especially since the other male was fun to be around with and he genuinely enjoys his company. This is also their first Friday night sleepover and although Kyungsoo’s not really hoping for anything to happen, he wants to be ready for it anyway (he just got a full body wax two days ago). Tonight was supposed to be simple enough, just him cooking some pho noodles because Jongin said he’s been craving Vietnamese food and movie marathon.

 

It doesn’t really take long for him to make the food and shower and change into a clean set of clothes while waiting for Jongin. The tan male also texted him earlier that day that he was going to shower and then pick up snacks for their movie night.

Kyungsoo was making sure everything was set up nicely on the table before going back to his room to look at the full length mirror to check his appearance for about the fifteenth time since he got dressed. He checked if the black round neck shirt he was wearing was still immaculately black and the white sweatpants he wore was still as pure as ever. He was starting to get a little bit antsy before he realizes that he forgot to put on some cologne and hurries to the bathroom to spray some. That’s when he hears the doorbell and he almost slips on the floor in shock before excitedly runs to the door.

 

“Act cool Kyungsoo, act cool.” He says once he’s in front of the door, doing some breathing exercises and fake flips of the hair before he finally opens the door.

 

He was about to say hi when he sees Jongin standing in front of his doorway clad in black chino shorts and a white v-neck muscle shirt that shows off his arms and chest nicely. The tall male had a smirk on and was handing him a box of chocolates.

 

“These are for you, my lovely soo.”

 

All Kyungsoo can come up with as a reply was gurgling noises and furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin calls out and that’s the only time the petite male snaps out of his trance and clears his throat to come up with an articulate response.

 

“Mine.Chocolates?”

 

Well so much for being eloquent.

 

Jongin laughs and pinches Kyungsoo’s cheeks lightly, “Yes soo, they’re yours.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles widely, “Okay. Ah, thank you Jongin. You should come in, I’m sorry for making you stay out in the hallway for too long.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jongin responds and goes in to follow Kyungsoo, “Where’s your fridge so I can put the ice cream?” he asks. This is the first time he’s ever been to the petite male’s apartment but Kyungsoo was a little taken aback by how perfectly Jongin fits inside his kitchen, grocery bags and all.

 

“Oh, no need to worry I can get those for you, let me just serve the food real quick.” Kyungsoo replies.

 

Although Jongin didn’t seem to let up as he insists on putting the ice cream in the freezer instead, “It’s no problem Kyungsoo, just go get the food alright? This isn’t a hard job and the least I could do for you hosting me this evening is to make sure your ice cream’s in good shape.”

Kyungsoo’s grateful and just lets Jongin do what he wants. He serves each of them a bowl of pho and the petite male was surprised to see Jongin sit down almost immediately, eyes wide in amusement.

 

“Ah, you can really can cook anything, huh? You’re perfect,Soo.” Jongin compliments after tasting the warm broth.

 

The petite male waves him off but the blush on his cheeks says he was very flattered.

 

Dinner went well and soon enough both males helped with washing the dishes and settled down in Kyungsoo’s bedroom where the older male usually likes to just laze around and watch movies.

 

As soon as Jongin joined Kyungsoo on the bed, the latter felt awkwardness hit him, no one’s ever been in his bed before let alone lay down beside him. He shyly clears his throat, trying to focus on the movie as the opening credits played. Kyungsoo subtly looks at Jongin who was sitting up and leaning against the headboard with both arms spread on the pillows, his left arm above Kyungsoo’s head while the petite male was fully laying down.

 

Kyungsoo notices how defined the tanned male’s face was, notices his slightly crooked nose, catlike piercing eyes, fine lashes and quite thick eyebrows. The sharpness of his jawline was highlighted even more by the light coming from the television and the moonlight peeking through the window since they shut off the lights. Jongin was so serious and he looks different from his usual mischievous and flirty self. So different from his very affectionate and sweet demeanor too.

 

The petite male can’t quite put his finger to it but Jongin looks so pensive and calm and tough. Kyungsoo tries to find the words to describe what it was because “tough” doesn’t seem to be the proper description to it. He’s never really seen Jongin this serious except for that time when he reassured Kyungsoo to be himself and even then he felt how…

 

Assertive

 

That’s the word. Jongin also made him want to believe and follow the tall male’s words. And now, seeing the tan male all serious and quiet, brings a shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine. He hates to admit it but Jongin looks so fucking attractive in anyway but even more so when he looks so concentrated and resolute.

 

Kyungsoo was so lost in trance that he fails to realize that Jongin’s stopped watching and was looking down at him with curious eyes. It’s only when the tall male clears his throat to get the petite male’s attention that Kyungsoo slightly jumps, a soft pink brushing his cheeks and ears and he’s grateful that they turned off the lights.

 

He was about to sit up when Jongin turns to the side firmly puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, staring at him, eyes raking up and down his face as if he’s memorizing his features. Jongin’s eyes follow the sight of Kyungsoo’s thick eyebrows, a large hand slowly and softly coming up to caress the petite male’s face. The older male unconsciously puts a hand over Jongin’s as he turns his cheek to the side to lean more and press his face into the warmth.

 

“Will you let me?” Jongin asks quietly, thumbs caressing Kyungsoo’s smooth and soft cheeks.

 

A few second pass until Kyungsoo breathes out a “yes, please.”

 

  
  



End file.
